


Wanted: Girlfriend for Hire

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, female!soo, lowkey angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: TD-29 girlfriend/boyfriend for hire ang trabaho ni kyungsoo at nirentahan lang naman siya ni jongin--isang anak ng pulitiko, just to piss off his dad na nirereto siya sa isa pang anak ng pulitiko na di naman niya gusto.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020





	Wanted: Girlfriend for Hire

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Prompter: Sorry kung hindi ko nabigyan hustisya ang iyong prompt pero sana naenjoy mo ang aking munting naisulat.

Jongin would never stoop this low kung hindi lang ito desperado.

Desperado sa ano ba kamo? Ang isa lang naman sa ating mga bida na si Jongin Kim, anak ng isang maimpluwensiyang pulitiko ng bansa ay nag hire ng isang girlfriend for hire. _Funny_ but you all _~~heard~~_ , read it right. Nag hire siya ng isang dalaga para magpanggap na kasintahan nito.

Nagmukha tuloy siyang desperado at manggagamit. _Ouch,_ pero hindi ba?

Anyways, he’s inside his tinted car, chill siyang nakaupo sa backseat habang hinihintay ang dalagang magiging pretend girlfriend ni Jongin na nakausap ni Sehun over messenger and texts.

Ubos na ang isang hinihithit na Marlboro lights niya, kinapa nito ang jacket upong humugot ng isa pang stick ng bumukas ang pintuan.

“Hello, I’m Kyungsoo Do.” Isang dalagang mahaba ang buhok ang bumati sa kanya, bilugan ang kanyang pares ng mata at hugis puso ang makapal at namumulang labi nito.

Hindi napansin ni Jongin na nakatingin ito sa dalaga ng matagal until tumikhim si Sehun, ang bestfriend niyang nagsisilbing look out sa labas ng kotse.

“Jongin Kim. Get in.” Tipid na utos ni Jongin but Kyungsoo looks hesitant.

“Pwede bang buksan yung bintana? Ayoko kasi ng amoy ng sigarilyo at-“

“Rule number 1, we’ll go my way. Now pumasok ka na so we can discuss about this whole pagpapanggap.”

Left with no choice, nagsuot nalang si Kyungsoo ng disposable face mask para mabawasan ang amoy ng sigarilyo kahit papano.

They went over the contract, Jongin explained nothing more than his desperation na magkaroon ng fake jowa para lubayan na ng kanyang tatay na pinipilit siyang ipakasal sa anak ng kumpare nitong businessman na naka base sa U.S.

There were rules to follow para maging matiwasay ang pagiging boss-employee relationship nila at upang maging successful itong plano ni Jongin. At sineryoso ni Jongin ang sinabi niyang _Rule Number 1, they’ll go his way._

“That’s it?” Kyungsoo asks ng pinaalis na siya sa kotse, ready na itong mag protesta dahil hindi man lang napag usapan ang magiging method of payment nila, through cheke ba? She prefers cash.

“Yes. What’s there to talk about? Wala na.” Jongin deadpans, literally shooing Kyungsoo away, signaling her na lumabas na.

“Hoy teka lang naman boss, yung downpayment mo? Baka naman isa kang malaking scam?” Umiling si Jongin in disbelief pero kinuha ang wallet sa backpocket ng pantalon niya at dumukot ng ilang libong papel at inabot kay Kyungsoo. “Huh? Ano to?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo, mata nakatingin sa perang hawak ng kliyente niya.

“I don’t know how much that is, pero if we succeed, I’ll double that, triple it even.” He says nonchalantly at nakangiting hinablot ni Kyungsoo ang pera at isa isang binilang ang mabango at malutong na perang papel.

Lalong lumapad ang ngiti sa labi ng dalaga ng medyo malaki ang hawak na pera kesa sa usual rate niya kapag may mga raket na ganito. She loves money kaya sino siya to complain.

“Thanks boss, text mo lang ako kung kailan mo na need na magpanggap.” Tinanguan niya si Jongin bago buksan ang pintuan.

“Hey wait-“ Ready to go na si Kyungsoo pero napahinto ng maramdaman ang kamay ng boss nito sa kanyang braso, napatingin doon ang dalaga bago umakyat ang tingin sa _~~gwapong~~_ mukha ng isang playboy na Jongin Kim. “Here. Use this money for new clothes or maybe have a makeover. May dinner tayo with my dad sa makalawa kaya I want you to be pretty.” Sabi ni Jongin, hinihintay si Kyungsoo na tanggapin ang kanyang perang inaalok.

“Boss malaki na po tong binigay niyo, dito nalang po ako kukuha.” Tempted mang kunin ang inaalok na pera subalit ayaw namang magmukhang pera si Kyungsoo sa paningin ng kanyang client diba? Ayun, inayawan.

“No, use this.” Jongin insisted at pinilit na ilagay sa palad ng dalaga ang pera.

“Sige boss. Salamat dito.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo bago bumaba na ng tuluyan hawak ang pera na ibinigay sa kanya.

\--

Sa isang tago at bagong bukas na coffee shop magkikita ang dalawa malapit sa mansiyon ng mga Kim. Nauna si Kyungsoo na nakarating kaya naisipan niyang umorder nalang muna ng Americano habang hinihintay ang kanyang kasintahan, _fake boyfriend._

“What the hell are you wearing?” Isang nagagalit na Jongin ang pabulong na nagtanong sa kanya, napaupo din ito sa upuan sa harapan ng dalaga.

“Huh? I brought new clothes kagaya ng sinabi mo. Bago tong pants ko, pati na rin itong top ko.” Ipinagyabang pa ni Kyungsoo ang mga bagong biling branded, subalit affordable na outfit niya.

Sumakit ang ulo ni Jongin bigla, when he said na bumili siya ng bagong damit, he meant clothes that would make her look like a lady, isang dalaga and not to dress the usual boyish type Kyungsoo kagaya ngayon. She’s wearing a black skinny jeans, white vneck shirt na naka tuck in sa kanyang pantalon and on top of her shirt is, isang oversized na red and black plaid button down.

Bago nga ang damit subalit lalong naging boyish ito sa paningin ng kanyang kliyente who didn’t liked her outfit a bit.

Napatingin si Jongin sa mamahaling rolex na nakayakap sa kanyang wrist. Wala na silang oras dahil ayaw ng mama niya sa lahat ay hindi pinahahalagahan ang oras.

“It’s fine, ako bahala sayo. Let’s go.” Magkasunod na lumabas ang dalawa ng coffee shop.

Namamangha man si Kyungsoo sa marangyang bahay ng mga Kim, pero pinigil niya ang sariling magmukhang dukha, lalo na at may isang lalaking kaedaran nila ang naglalakad patungo sa direksyon nila ni Jongin na sinasalubong sila ng isang malapad na ngiti.

“Jongin, hey. Mom’s getting down soon, nagbibihis lang and-“ The male pauses ng magtama ang mata nila ng magandang dilag na kasama ni Jongin.

Sanay na si Kyungsoo na ipakilala sa mga kamag-anak ng kanyang mga naging kliyente kaya confident siya tonight. Para saan pa ang six years experience niya kung ngayon pa siya kakabahan.

“You could be Kyungsoo? Jongin’s girlfriend?” The male asked, extending a hand for Kyungsoo na inabot ito, shaking their hands.

“Yes, I’m Kyungsoo and Jongin’s date for tonight.” She answers, immediately and comfortably clinging sa braso ni Jongin who quickly springs into action, ang palad niya gumapang galing sa braso ni Kyungsoo pababa until they’re holding hands, fingers filling up the gaps sa kanilang mga kamay.

“She’s Kyungsoo, my girlfriend. Pero let me properly introduce her during the dinner kuya Min.” Jongin joins in. “Baby, this is Kuya Minseok, Kuya, Kyungsoo.” Nagpalitan ng simpleng _‘hi’_ ang dalawa pagkatapos i-introduce ni Jongin sa isa’t isa.

The dinner includes only the five of them, ang mag-asawang Kim, ang magkapatid na Minseok at Jongin. Usually confident si Kyungsoo subalit nabawasan ang tiwala niya sa sarili ng makita kung gaano ka elegante at ka classy ang mama ni Jongin.

“And this is?” Mrs. Kim asked gracefully.

“Mom, Dad, this is Kyungsoo. My girlfriend.” Sagot ni Jongin at si Kyungsoo, all out na ngumiti, kinabahan ng makitang minatahan siya ni Mrs. Kim mula ulo hanggang paa, nakatingin ito sa kanyang kabuuan na tila pati ang kaluluwa niya ay kita na ng babae.

“I didn’t know you have one? Or is she really?” Mr. Kim says, doubting everything lalo na at-

“She’s not your type anak. Girlfriend mo talaga to?” Nagdududang sabat ng mama ni Jongin.

Si Kyungsoo, hindi nagustuhan ang pananalita ng babae but she needs to remain composed and educated kaya she keeps her smile, _kahit nangangalay na ang panga nito makipagplastikan._

“Mom, dad please. Minsan lang tayo kumain ng sabay, why can’t we eat in peace?” Jongin almost beg. Wala ito sa mood makipag away sa parents niya tonight eventhough he’s expecting his dad’s wrath for introducing another woman to the family.

“I’m just wondering son. Compared to Krystal, Susoo here is way different, she’s-“ Ayun na naman, iniscan ulit ni Madam Kim ang buong pagkatao ni Kyungsoo with her intimidating glare.

If she’s not working at hindi ito nanay ng mayaman ~~at gwapo~~ niyang kliyente baka tinusok na ni Kyungsoo ang mapanuring mata ng matanda.

“..simple, plain and doesn’t stand out.” Pagtatapos ng Madam sa kanyang pagdedescribe sa girlfriend ng anak niya.

“Mom it’s Kyungsoo and let’s eat.”

“Okay Kyungsoo.. so tell us, how did you and my son met?” It’s Mr. Kim who asked and sobrang basic ng tanungan like what they’re expecting kaya Kyungsoo gladly opened her mouth at sinimulang ikwento kung paano nagsimula ang _~~fake~~_ relationship nilang dalawa ni Jongin.

Sobrang cliché ng first meeting ng dalawa, Jongin loves bar hopping and said that doon sila nag meet. Kyungsoo is alone at nilapitan daw umano ito ni Jongin ng mabighani sa kagandahan ng dalaga. And that’s how their love story begins.

At dahil batikan na si Kyungsoo sa pagpapanggap, with emotions pa itong nagkukwento, nakangiti and would hold Jongin’s hand once in a while to make it more convincing.

Tila nakumbinse naman ng dalawa ang mag-asawa and thankfully _(for Kyungsoo),_ ay nag move on na ang mag-anak sa kanilang next topic, about politics, business and shits na hindi makakarelate si Kyungsoo with kaya tahimik nalang itong kumain at ang utak ay lumipad na somewhere else.

“So Kyungsoo, from what clan did you came from?” Out of nowhere na tinanong ito ni Senator Kim.

“P-po?” Taken aback with the question, first time yata siyang naubusan ng maisasagot.

Punyetang, clan kasi yan at social hierarchy. Eh hamak na ulila lang si Kyungsoo na inaalagaan at itinataguyod mag isa ang kapatid niyang may Leukemia.

“What family-“

“Kyungsoo would not rather disclose it. Her family’s strict at ayaw nilang magka nobyo si Kyungsoo so I want this relationship to be a secret until her parents are okay na magka nobyo na ang nag-iisang dalaga nila.” Jongin answers at impressive, magaling sumagot ang law student kaya naka lusot ang dalawa.

Isang tawag from work ang tumapos sa dinner. The couple left first at sumunod si Minseok na may tatapusin pang dokumento para sa contract signing ng bagong investor sa kanyang maliit na paper company.

“Hey,” Nasa labas ng gate ang dalawa, naghihintay sa grab na sasakyan ni Kyungsoo pauwi. Sira at nasa talyer ang kotse ni Jongin kaya hindi siya maihahatid. “Thank you for today, I guess naconvince naman sila dad and sa tingin ko this would end faster than I expected.”

“Naku Jongin!” Nakangiti si Kyungsoo at pinalo pa sa braso si Jongin. “Magaling yata ako kaya siguradong sulit yung binayad mo sa akin.”

Jongin smiled, a real one. Pero back to grumpy look bago ito makita ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw niyang makita ito ng dalaga kasi who is she? She needed to know him better, gain his trust, para maipakita ni Jongin ang kanyang mahiwaga at rare na ngiti sa kanya.

“Thank you again.” Sabi ni Jongin ng pinagbuksan ng pintuan ng grab car ang dalaga.

“Sus trabaho to boss!” Kyungsoo beams at nag wave goodbye sa kanyang kliyente. “Bye boss!” She adds.

“Bye.” Tipid na sagot ni Jongin, dalawang kamay nasa loob ng kanyang bulsa habang nakatingin sa papalayong sasakyan.

Subalit mali si Jongin, nagkamali siya sa pag basa sa daddy niya kanina sa dinner.

“Ser Jongen mag usap daw kayo ni Ser sa study niya.” Bungad ng kanilang katulong pagkabalik niya sa bahay.

He didn’t ask further kasi alam niya na si Kyungsoo lang ang magiging topic nila sa halip ay umakyat na lamang ito at tumungo sa study ng senador.

Naka upo si Mr. Kim sa kanyang swivel chair at occupied ang attention nito sa kung sino man ang kausap sa telepono, he signaled Jongin na maupo sa isang bakanteng upuan but the latter decided not to comply.

“Jongin, I want you to marry Krystal before the year ends. I’m planning to run for president next election at kailangan ko ang suporta ng mga Jung.” Jongin grits his teeth, kahit expectant ito sa kanilang topic.

“Dad please, how many times do I have to say no for you to understand?” He says, clenching his fist para pigilang sumabog ang sarili sa harap ng kanyang ama. “And I have a girlfriend!”

“What’s wrong with Krystal? She’s your ex, patch things up, give yourselves a second chance. It won’t be that hard.” Napapikit si Jongin at kinakalma ang sarili.

“Still no. Ayoko dahil mahal ko si Kyungsoo at hindi ko siya hihiwalayan dahil lang sa inyo.”

“HAHAHAHA!” humalakhak ang papa niya, his laughter irks Jongin honestly. “Kyungsoo? Mahal? How much did you paid her? You think I’m stupid? Marahil napaniwala mo ang mama at kuya mo but not me son.” The senator laughs, mocking his own flesh and blood.

Hindi magpapatalo si Jongin, not now, not ever.

“I’m going to prove to you that Kyungsoo’s my girlfriend. Please, let’s make a deal, if I proved na mahal ko siya please don’t get in our way. Let us be.”

“At kapag tama akong binayaran mo siya? You need to marry Krystal.” Jongin gulps, he’ll never lose to anyone, even to his own father, _especially to his father._

“Deal.” _Motherfucker._

_\--_

Nag-aayos na si Kyungsoo upang matulog, kakauwi lang nito galing hospital and wala paring good news, nasa waiting list parin ang pangalan ng kapatid niya para sa bone marrow transplant nito.

Naupo ito sa kutson, bumuntong hiningang nakatingin sa vanity mirror bago tumayo ng bahagya at kinuha ang nakatagong passbook sa inuupuan, sa ilalim ng mattress.

Binilang nito ang digits sa balance, malaki na pero hindi sapat na pambayad kung sakaling maoperahan ngayon ang kanyang kapatid.

Kailangan niyang maghanap ng extra sideline dahil ayaw niyang i-break ang _Rule Number 4, No other fake boyfriends until the contract with me ends,_ na si-net ni Jongin.

Hinablot niya ang cellphone at saktong nag ring ito.

_Jongin Kim calling.._

Nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo sa screen niya, nagtataka kung bakit napatawag ang kliyente. Hindi naman siguro ito magtatanong kung nakauwi ba siya ng ligtas.

To end her curiousity, she hits the accept button.

“Where are you?” Bungad ng ~~fake~~ boyfriend niya bago pa man makapagsalita si Kyungsoo.

“Nasa apartment na bakit?”

“I’m outside. Labas ka muna saglit.” Hindi na nakasagot si Kyungsoo at pinatay na nga ni Jongin ang tawag kaya ilang minuto ay lumabas din si Kyungsoo.

Nasa tapat ng gate ng apartment ang itim na sasakyan na pag mamay-ari ni Sehun, dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa front seat at nagulat ng bigyan ni Jongin ng isang box ng cake galing red ribbon.

“Huh? Ano to?” Labis ang kanyang pagtataka.

“W-wala lang. Pasasalamat lang.” Jongin stutters, hindi makatingin ng diretso kay Kyungsoo. She raised a brow, suspecting his client.

May naamoy siyang malangsa, masyadong malakas ang baho nito kaya sigurado siyang hindi siya-

“Kyungsoo, my dad didn’t buy the acting and I ended up making a stupid bet with him. Can you move in with me?” Kung may iniinom lang si Kyungsoo ay marahil naibuga na niya ito, also tama ang hinala niyang may kailangan nga ang kliyente niyang sinusungitan siya palagi, except ngayon- _kasi may kailangan._

“Hahahaha!” Natawa na lamang si Kyungsoo in an awkward way dahil sobrang absurd ng request ng kanyang kliyente. Also, she’ll deny the request anyway. Walang magbabantay sa kapatid nito sa hospital at tanging siya lang ang inaasahan nito. “I’m sorry boss, but no.” Humalakhak pa siya ulit, natatawa parin sa hinihinging pabor ng kanyang boss.

“Kyungsoo please.. All he wanted is patunayan ko na mahal kita, that what we have is real. And mahirap sakin kapag hindi niya tayo nakikita.”

“First off Jongin, no offense but knowing how influential and scary your dad is, I still worry for my safety. Malay natin habang natutulog ako ay- Sorry.” She mumbles ng makitang tinitingnan siya ni Jongin wearing a _‘what the fuck, he’s still my dad’_ face. “Just no.”

“A hundred thousand, I’ll pay you that much.” Napalitan ng seryosong expression ang kanina ay nakatawang reaction ni Kyungsoo.

Kasi, a hundred thousand is not a joke. Malaki ang maitutulong nito sa pagpapagamot ng kanyang kapatid.

The figure looks sexy and tempting but still, no. Malutong na **NO** parin ang isasagot ni Kyungsoo. Desperada man ito sa pera subalit may dignidad parin itong pinanghahawakan no.

“Thank you sa cake Jongin, pero my answer is still no.” Kyungsoo says seriously bago lumabas ng kotse at pumasok sa loob ng kanyang apartment, ignoring Jongin calling her name.

“Damn it!” Galit na sinuntok ni Jongin ang manibela sa harapan niya ng tuluyang nag sara ang gate ng apartment building.

Busy ang politiko sa trabaho, lalo pa at may panibagong crisis na namang sumulpot na parang kabote sa bansa na kailangang mabigyan ng mabilis na responde kaya halos isang linggo ng hindi umuuwi ang senador sa bahay nila.

Pati na rin ang bunsong anak nito na si Jongin, na ngayon ay busy sa panunuyo sa kanyang ~~pretend~~ girlfriend na bumukod na sa kanya.

_Charot,_ busy sa panunuyo ng makumbinse nito si Kyungsoo na doon na muna sa mansiyon ng mga Kim tumira pang samantala, until na manalo ito sa bet nila ng kanyang tusong ama.

Naglalaba si Kyungsoo ng saktong dumating si Jongin sa apartment niya.

“Jongin,” Pagod na si Kyungsoo sa paulit ulit na eksena nila. Eksena kung saan ay dadalhan siya ni Jongin ng kung anong bribe bago tatanungin na doon na muna tumira sa kanila and he’ll always receive the same answer. Isang firm na **NO** from Kyungsoo Do.

Bilib din si Kyungsoo sa pagiging persistent ng lalaki eh at napatunayan din niyang iba talaga tong mayayaman, bukod sa pera at salapi, madami din silang time. _Sana ol._

“Alam ko pagod ka ng i-reject ang request ko kaya hindi kita tatanungin ngayon.” Pinangunahan na siya ni Jongin na nag squat sa harapan ng naglalabang dalaga. “Mukhang marami rami yang labahan natin ah?” He says, eyeing the gabundok na labahan.

“Kaya please lang, kung wala akong trabaho sayo ngayon tantanan mo muna ako boss.” She says, almost begging.

Ni rolyo nalang ni Jongin ang sleeves ng long sleeves na suot, _(he’s wearing formal attire dahil kagagaling lang nito sa klase)_ at hinubad ang paboritong mamahaling rolex at inilagay safely sa itaas ng sirang washing machine.

“Nu ginagawa mo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo ng kumuha ng isang pirasong tshirt si Jongin at kinusot ito sa mabulang tubig.

“Tinutulungan ka.”

“Jongin,” Binitawan ni Kyungsoo ang hawak na labahan at tiningnan sa mukha ang kliyenteng halatang first time maglaba. “Diba sabi ko naman sayong-“

“Sehun found a donor para sa operasyon ni Kyungjoo. I’ll shoulder the payment, everything. Just please, help me out.”

“M-may donor na?” Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Kyungsoo, kailangan niya ng kasiguraduhan kaya nagtanong ito muli.

Binigyan siya ng isang tango ni Jongin, bago ito bumalik sa pagkukusot ng damit na hindi naman niya pagmamay-ari.

“Magiging okay na ang lahat. Wag kang mag-alala.” Sabi ni Jongin, hindi makatingin ng diretso sa naluluhang mata ni Kyungsoo habang kinukusot ang damit kahit hindi naman siya marunong maglaba at hindi sigurado sa ginagawa.

“Jongin,” Nanginginig ang boses ni Kyungsoo, not trusting her voice, she jumps into Jongin, _literally,_ tackling him down to the ground habang yakap ito. “Thank you ng madami Jongin! Salamat! Salamat!” Throwing all of her self-restraint, napayakap na si Kyungsoo ng tuluyan sa lalaki. Hindi parin lubos na makapaniwala na maooperahan na ang kanyang kapatid at higit sa lahat ay libre pa ang lahat.

“Heeeeey!!! Stop it! Calm down!” Sigaw ni Jongin as he struggles para makatayo na ulit, pero maliit man ang dalaga ay sadyang malakas naman si Kyungsoo kaya hindi ito natulak ni Jongin palayo at napahiga na lamang sila sa semento.

“Sir, thank you po talaga!”

\--

Hindi lubos naisip ni Kyungsoo na makakatapak siyang muli sa mansiyon ni Senator Kim. And this time may dala pa itong luggage na naglalaman ng mga damit na personal na pinagshopping ni Jongin sa tulong ng bestfriend nitong si Sehun.

Wala pa si Mr. Kim sa bahay kaya no need pa ang pagpapanggap- _shit,_ parehas na nag panic ang dalawa ng mamataang papalapit na si Mrs. Kim kung saan sila nakatayo sa entrance ng mansiyon.

“HAHAHA! Welcome sa bahay natin mahal kong prinsesa!” Two seconds ago nakatayo lang si Kyungsoo sa sahig ngayon ay nasa hangin na ang kanyang mga paa ng bigla itong buhatin ni Jongin, bridal style.

“HEHEHEHE! Excited na kong makasama ka sa kama mahal ko!” Mabilis na naka pick up si Kyungsoo sa nangyayari subalit kung ano ano namang kababuyan ang lumabas sa kanyang bunganga.

Awkward pa nagdikit ang mga tingin nilang dalawa ni Jongin bago sabay na napahalakhak.

Jongin spotted his mom, frozen on the spot a few meters away from them, mata nanlalaki sa gulat sa nasaksihan kaya hindi na ito nakapagsalita pa. Jongin liked her reaction, siguradong magre-report ito sa kanyang asawa, making it easy for Jongin to convince him na tunay na nagmamahalan silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo.

“So paano mahal ko? Akyat na tayo sa kwarto nating dalawa!” Malakas na nagsalita si Jongin para marinig ng mama niya.

“Tara na mahal ko ng matest natin kung gaano katibay yang kama mo!” Kyungsoo beams and Jongin dashed off paakyat sa hagdanan.

Buti nalang at hindi pa kumakain si Kyungsoo, buti nalang at second home na ni Jongin ang gym kaya yakang yaka niyang kargahin si Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is the one who turned the door knob ng kwarto ni Jongin and as soon the door shuts close, ibinagsak ni Jongin ang mabigat na karga sa itaas ng kanyang kama, making Kyungsoo bounce back dahil sa lambot ng kama.

He frowns tiredly, he admits na pinagpawisan ang mabangong kili-kili at ang singit niya kaya he plops down sa kama, right next to Kyungsoo lang.

“That was fun!” Kyungsoo exclaims childishly.

Fun man sa kanya pero hell kay Jongin na ngayon ay kinda hinihingal parin.

“Isa pa!” Kyungsoo teases, tugging the hem of Jongin’s tshirt.

“Mabigat ka Kyungsoo!” Reklamo ni Jongin lucky for him at hindi na pinagpatuloy ni Kyungsoo ang pangungulit sa kanya.

Kyungsoo giggled at nahiga lang sa kama.

“Boss.” She tilts her neck para tumingin kay Jongin, she noticed na bumagal ang pagrise and fall ng dibdib ng kanyang kliyente, she assumed na okay na, pwede na silang mag-usap. “Bakit ayaw mong magpakasal sa nirereto ng dad mo? Who is Krystal?” She asks. Alam niyang labag ito sa _Rule Number 3, avoid asking about private things_ ng kanilang kontrata, but curious si Kyungsoo. His despair triggered her curiousity.

“I just don’t love her anymore.” Kyungsoo isn’t expecting for an answer and what she received is somehow enough to fill in her curiousity.

“Oh, so isa ka pala sa mga leading man sa mga Korean dramas.” She answers, earning a furious look from the male. “You don’t even watch kaya I know you can’t relate. Pero katulad ka ng mga cliché na leading man na pipiliin ang true love kesa sa kahit anong kayamanan man yan!”

“Was that supposed to be a positive criticism or should I be concerned? Kasi honestly I felt insulted.”

“Hala! Bida ka na nga tapos iinsultuhin pa kita!” Kyungsoo defends herself, flicking Jongin’s forehead kaya napa _awwwww_ ang nasaktang lalaki sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo. “Sorry sorry!” Natawa si Kyungsoo at hinipan ang namumulang noo ng kliyente niya. Buti nalang at nagtoothbrush si Kyungsoo, atleast hindi mabaho.

“I watched my parents for a long time. They were never happy with the other, kahit ilang taon na silang nagsasama, nakatira sa isang bubong at nakahiga sa iisang kama, hindi parin nila makuhang mahalin ang isat isa. They’re a product of arranged marriage by the way.” Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit comfortable ito na mag open up kay Kyungsoo, hindi niya alam saan siya humuhugot ng lakas ng loob pero he still finds himself telling her about his personal thoughts, showing Kyungsoo a darker side of his private life.

Nakonsensya din si Kyungsoo for judging his client dahil sa mayaman ito at pagiging anak ng isang maimpluwensyang politiko sa bansa.

“That’s because love doesn’t work that way. No matter how close you are if your hearts belong to someone else, love wont bud. Hindi napipilit ang puso Jongin.” Kyungsoo smiles, gumapang na ang isang kamay niya sa braso ni Jongin pababa sa mga palad nito. “The more you force love, the more you’d grow apart.”

“Are you a love expert?” Jongin says para gumaan ang atmosphere sa pagitan nila.

“Hmmmm. Kailangan mo kong bayaran for that extra service.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo and Jongin laughs.

“Pwede bang maka avail ng ibang extra service?” Sobrang comfortable na ni Jongin around Kyungsoo to the point na sinasakyan na nito, ~~hindi si Kyungsoo, _sadt_~~ ang mga trip ni Kyungsoo sa buhay.

“Kiss ba? Eto oh!” Biglang nag pout na si Kyungsoo, making some kissy gestures habang papalapit ang kanyang mukha sa nakangiti ~~at gwapong~~ mukha ng kanyang kliyente.

Nagkukulitan pa ang dalawa at hindi napansin ang pagbukas at sarado ng pintuan ng kwarto ni Jongin.

Pati ang pagtikhim ng kasama nila sa kwarto ay hindi narinig ng dalawa habang patuloy na sila sa pagkikilitian.

“Ahem..” Isang tikhim muli subalit tila naging bingi na sina Jongin at Kyungsoo as they build a protective bubble palibot sa kanilang sariling mundo.

“Kiss ha? Kiss ba ang gusto mo?” Nakangiti si Jongin and malakas na pumaibabaw kay Kyungsoo, ang mga kamay niya ay nagsasayaw sa bewang ng dalaga habang kanya itong kinikiliti.

“Jongin- HAHAHHAHA! Tama na! Suko na!” Pagpupumiglas ni Kyungsoo underneath the man.

“Ahem, nakakaistorbo ba ako? Or-“

Dahil sa labis na pagkagulat, napa upo si Kyungsoo, accidentally closing the gap sa kanina ay malayong mukha nila ni Jongin, their foreheads touched, their noses too, pati na din ang kanilang mga labi ay nagtagpo.

“My God! Sige na! Bumaba nalang kayo pagkatapos ng landian niyo!” Sabi ni Minseok na nakapikit na lumabas ng kwarto.

Samantala, ang dalawa naman na parehas nagulat sa nangyari ay hindi man lang naghiwalay.

Labi nila ay magkadikit padin and Jongin pulls back, breaking the accidental kiss.

Parehas natameme, as if first kiss nila, tila mga virgin ay parehas nangamatis ang kanilang mga mukha, sa kaso ni Kyungsoo, namula din ang leeg pati ang mga tenga niya.

“S-sorry..” Sabay silang nagsalita.

At hindi namamalayan ni Jongin, na nagsimula na palang tumibok ang puso nito sa isang tao lamang.

\--

Nasa hospital si Kyungsoo maghapon habang nasa Kim naman siya pag gabi. Nagulat ang senador ng malaman na doon nakatira si Kyungsoo. Pero to her surprise, hindi naman siya minamaltrato sa mansiyon. Yung pangarap niyang maging _Cinderella_ na inaapi ay malabong matupad sapagkat protektado siya ng kanyang ~~fake~~ prince charming.

Bilang sa gabi lang siya umuuwi, hindi naman siya inaalila or sinasaktan. Marahil ay dahil sa hindi siya pinababayaan ni Jongin na mag isa. He’s true to his words, pino-protektahan nga si Kyungsoo sa mga pwedeng magawa ng dad niya.

Kagaya ngayon, nag volunteer si Kyungsoo na magluluto ng dinner and lulutuin niya ang paboritong kare kare ni Jongin kaya ang lalaki ay nag volunteer to be her assistant chef.

"Ilagay mo na yung peanut butter, dali na." At saktong nanonood ng balita ang senador sa salas kaya si Jongin ay tila linta na nakadikit sa likuran ni Kyungsoo.

"ayan! bye bye peanut!" parang batang nag ba-bye pa si Jongin sa mga ingredients. Kyungsoo giggled kasi ang cute ng future lawyer _niya._

_ooops._

Safe to say na kanya. _Pretend_ mag jowa man atleast the term mag jowa is present parin.

"Para kang bata! sige na, hiwain mo na yung sitaw." doon na lamang bumitaw si Jongin para sundin ang pinag uutos ni kumander.

Boss lang si Jongin, kumander naman si Kyungsoo. _So who is the real winner now?_

"Baby, tikman mo.." Natural na sabi ni Kyungsoo at kinain naman ni Jongin ang pagkain sa kutsara.

"sarap babe.." Sabi ni Jongin. maloko din itong nag lean sa mukha ni Kyungsoo "parang ikaw siguro, masarap." kyungsoo rolls her eyes, nasasanay na yata sa dirty jokes ni jongin kaya gumanti bigla.

"gusto mo kong matikman? sabihin mo lang baby boy.." Kyungsoo ends her teasing by biting Jongin's earlobe.

At ng manigas ang katawan at wala ng counter attack from the future lawyer, Kyungsoo grins from ear to ear. 100 points for Kyungsoo!

Mabilis na nagka gaanang loob ang dalawa kahit dalawang linggo pa lamang silang magkasama sa iisang bahay.

Napapadalas na din ang paglalandian and the both of them are confused as fuck if parte padin ba ng trabaho, ng pagpapanggap nila ito?

Kakauwi lang ni Kyungsoo galing sa hospital, hindi din siya nagtagal doon dahil mabait naman ang kapatid niya that day na nais lamang matulog kaya pinauwi ang kanyang ate.

Sa veranda ng sariling kwarto ang kliyente nito ng datnan niya, naka upo habang nagbabasa ng libro. Mahinhing nag tiptoe si Kyungsoo, naglakad patungo sa likuran ni Jongin and-

“Guess who!” Utos nito sa isang malambing na boses ng takpan ang mata ni Jongin ng kanyang mga palad.

Itiniklop ni Jongin ang hawak na aklat at dumekwatro.

“Hmmm. Boses palang pangit na. Sino kaya yung pangit dito?” Nang-aasar na sabi ni Jongin and Kyungsoo gapes like a fish.

“Ikaw ang pangit dito! Nakakainis!” Nakangusong naupo si Kyungsoo sa kabilang upuan, mata nakatingin sa bughaw na langit.

Humalakhak nalang si Jongin habang nakatingin sa dalaga. Inabot ang isang pitcher ng juice at pinuno ang ekstrang baso at inoffer kay Kyungsoo.

Kinuha naman ni Kyungsoo ang juice at inayos ang upo at ipinatong ang dalawang legs niya sa itaas ng lap ni Jongin, receiving a blank look from Jongin.

She giggled.

“Sige ka, try mo alisin yan. Makikita ka ng tatay mo..” Kyungsoo teases sabay nguso sa poolside na sa ibaba.

Nandoon ang mag-asawang Kim, nagmemeryenda habang pinapanood ang dalawa sa itaas na veranda.

Napailing nalang si Jongin, na may ngiti sa labi at minasahe ang paa ng dalaga.

Tahimik lang din sila, walang nagsasalita at dahil sa masarap na paghagod ng mga kamay ni Jongin sa kanyang paa, napapikit na lamang si Kyungsoo. Unti unti na itong nilalapitan ng antok.

“Soo?”

“Hmmm?” Napabukas ng mata ang dalaga at tumingin pabalik kay Jongin.

“Huwag na nga, pagtatawanan mo lang ako eh!” Reklamo ni Jongin at si Kyungsoo sinipa ang tiyan _(ABS)_ ng binata.

“Hoy dami mo na nasasabi sakin, pinagtawanan ba kita ever?” Nguso pa ni Kyungsoo habang patuloy sa pag sundot gamit ang paa sa tiyan ni Jongin.

“Hmmmm.. Mukha mo Kyungsoo, aasarin mo lang ako eh.” Sagot ni Jongin habang ginagapos niya ang mapaglarong binti ng dalaga.

“Di nga, sige ano na kasi yun. Arte arte naman..” Pamimilit ni Kyungsoo.

“Uhm.” Pansamantalang tumahimik si Jongin, nag-iisip muna bago ibinuka ang bunganga. “Naniniwala ka ba sa forever?”

Isang malakas na tawa at walang kamatayang panunukso ang ini-expect ni Jongin na isagot sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Subalit tahimik lamang ito habang seryosong nakatingin diretso sa mga mata ni Jongin.

“Oo naman. Kasi parents ko may forever eh..” Nawala sa isip ni Jongin kung bakit natanong niya ito sa dalaga, sa halip naging curious lang ito lalo tungkol sa buhay ni Kyungsoo ng biglang na-mention ang parents niya.

Alam ni Jongin ang patungkol kay Kyungjoo pero tahimik si Kyungsoo at ni isang beses hindi ito nakapagkwento about sa parents niya.

“Talaga? Paano mo naman nasabi?” Ngumiti muna si Kyungsoo bago uminom ng juice.

“Kasi sabay silang naaksidente, sabay silang kinuha sa amin. Sabay nila akong iniwanan ng isang malaking responsibilidad na hindi ko alam kung kakayanin ko sa murang edad. But well..” Napainom muli si Kyungsoo at napansin ni Jongin na nag waver ang mata ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi muna umimik si Jongin at hinayaan si Kyungsoo na makapag-isip, binigyan niya ng oras to gather lahat ng tapang niya, oras na labanan kung ano man ang sakit, ang lungkot na tinatago at kinikimkim ng ilang taon.

“Mabait sila, pero mabilis na kinuha eh.” Kyungsoo tried to fight off the tears pero tumulo parin, mabilis itong yumuko at pasikretong pinunasan ang luha and Jongin, nais niyang yakapin ang dalaga, nais niyang I comfort and he did on his own way, by caressing Kyungsoo’s flawless legs through her jeans. “Bakit pala ha?” Bumalik ang pagiging mapag laro sa mata ni Kyungsoo at mapanuksong ngiti sa labi niya and Jongin groans, tama siya, pagti-tripan lang ito ni Kyungsoo.

“Wala!” He says and played deaf sa mga panunukso ng dalaga.

\--

Isang gabi, habang nagbabasa si Kyungsoo ng isang libro about Leukemia, isang malakas na banggaan ang pumukaw sa kanyang attention. Lumabas siya ng kwarto to check and nakita niyang nakadungaw si Minseok sa hallway at ang parents ni Jongin ay nasa front door na.

"Kuya anong nangyari?" Worried niyang tanong kay Minseok.

"Ewan. Baka si Jongin na naman." Simpleng sagot ni Minseok na tila sanay na ito sa mga ganitong eksena. Si Kyungsoo naman rushes her way pababa ng hagdan, palabas ng bahay kung saan si Jongin.

Nagulat si Kyungsoo ng makita na nabangga ni Jongin ang nakapark na kotse ng mommy niya, his head bleeding maybe because of the impact of the crash.

"Jongin.." Napahawak si Kyungsoo sa nakabukas na bunganga.

"What the fuck did you do you idiot?!" Galit na tumakbo si Senator Kim patungo sa sasakyan ni Jongin, he opened the door and an exhausted at mukhang bugbog saradong Jongin came into view.

"H-hi dad!" Ngisi ni Jongin, nanunukso sa ama.

"Hindi ka lang lasing gago ka! Ngayon ay nakikipag basag ulo ka na? Then what? Dadalhin mo dito sa bahay? Kung gusto mo magpakamatay, just shoot your head or maybe jump from a building!"

His words, as a father, alarmed Kyungsoo pero nangibabaw ang galit sa dalaga kasi Jongin is too kind hearted to be treated like trash. Kung bago pa man nag krus ang landas ni Kyungsoo sa mga Kim ay galit na ito sa kupal na senador, lalo pa ngayon at nakikita ng sariling mata niya kung gaano ka lala ang ugali nito bilang tao, bilang isang _ama_.

Yes, hindi perpekto si Jongin pero sapat na dahilan ba iyon para tratuhin na negosyo? Aaalagaan at pahahahalagahan lamang kapag kailangan at itatapon na basta basta kapag useless na?

"Hahhaha! Di mo manlang tinanong if I'm okay!" Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang sakit sa sinabi ni Jongin and when the senator throws his first punch straight sa mukha ng kanyang bunso doon na nakisali si Kyungsoo, pumagitna ito upang pigilan ang lalaki na suntukin muli ang anak.

Mrs. Kim didnt moved an inch, hindi man lang dinepensahan ang anak or pinigil ang asawa at si kyungsoo lang ang tanging meron si Jongin sa mga oras na iyon.

"Sir, sir no.. Please. Ako na po bahala kay Jongin!" Hindi niya trabaho ang makialam sa personal life ng client niya pero she can’t just stand there and watch Jongin suffer.

"Umalis ka diyan Kyungsoo bago kita palayasin sa pamamahay ko!" Senator Kim warns her ng pumagitna ito at itago si Jongin protectively sa likuran niya.

"Kahit po palayasin niyo ako, dadalhin ko si Jongin with me. This is a crime, and you're a senator. You should have known better." Kalmang atake ni Kyungsoo, shutting the man up.

At ng walang marinig na kahit na anong banat from Mr. Kim, inalalayan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin papasok ng bahay. Luckily, Minseok is there at inalalayan si Kyungsoo sa pagbuhat kay Jongin hanggang makarating sila sa kwarto ng nanghihinang lalaki.

Maingat na ibinagsak ni Minseok ang kapatid tsaka siya inalalayan ni Kyungsoo.

"Jongin never fights back kapag napagdidiskitahan siya sa mga bar because of dad, kasi ayaw niyang madungisan ang pangalan nito bilang isang public figure. But whenever he hears about a fight involving Jongin, dad would beat him up as a punishment, it’s his way of teaching Jongin a lesson.." Hindi mawala ang tingin ni Minseok sa nakakaawang kapatid.

Dahil sa nalaman, hindi makapagsalita si Kyungsoo. Napakabigat ng puso niya at hindi inaakala na masahol pa sa impyerno ang nararanasan ni Jongin sa kamay ng kanyang ama.

"I'll just take the first aid kit.." Minseok says at tumayo.

Lumapit naman si Kyungsoo at naupo sa gilid ng kama, hinahawakan ang bawat pasa at sugat sa kanyang mukha.

Kung sana may healing hands lang siya, kung sana ay napapagaling nito lahat ng sakit na nadarama ni Jongin ay hindi na siya bibitiw pa.

"S..soo.." Jongin mumbles on his sleep and Kyungsoo immediately held his hand.

"Gising na siya?" Minseok whispers, hawak ang box ng first aid kit.

"Hindi pa.. kuya ako nalang ang maglilinis sa kanya, magpahinga ka nalang po."

"Sigurado ka?"

"Opo."

"Sige. Ikaw na bahala sa kapatid ko." Minseok says at nag goodnight na. Entrusting his little brother sa kamay ng dalagang malaki ang pag-aalala sa kapatid niya.

Madaling nalinis ni Kyungsoo ang mga sugat at pasa ni Jongin dahil tumba na ito at marahil hindi nakakaramdam ng pagdampi ng cotton ball na may alcohol sa mga sugat niya.

Marahil dahil sa dami ng bugbog or maybe dahil sa lango ito sa alak or baka dahil sa impact ng pagkabangga niya kanina, kaya diretso ang tulog ni Jongin.

Kyungsoo used it as a chance para palitan ng malinis na damit ang kanyang kliyente. Syempre, humingi siya ng tulong kay Minseok na palitan ang boxers nito.

_"Mag jowa kayo, natutulog sa iisang kama pero wala pang nangyayari sa inyo?"_ Biro pa ni Minseok bago ito lumipat sa sariling kwarto.

Sa iisang kwarto man sila natutulog pero sa lapag si Kyungsoo natutulog. Matigas man ang sahig pero malambot naman ang comforter na nagmistulang kama niya. Also, lumaki sa hirap si Kyungsoo kaya sanay na siyang matulog sa semento at sahig.

"S-soo.. baby.." Matutulog na sana si Kyungsoo sa sariling higaan ng magsalita si Jongin.

Napatayo ito at lumapit sa lalaki.

"Hmmm? Nandito lang ako Jongin.. Tulog ka na."

"Next to me please.." He chokes on his tears at walang alinlangang nahiga si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin na mabilis ding niyakap ang dalaga, burying his face sa dibdib nito.

"Dito lang ako Jongin.. Dito lang ako. Matulog ka na.." Kyungsoo started playing with his hair, combing it for comfort. Hindi niya alam if gagana ito for Jongin kasi kapag nasasaktan ang kapatid niya, this works like magic.

"Soo.. Soo.." He mumbles sleepily at lalong hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang pagkaka yakap sa lalaki.

"Sssh, dito lang ako. Hindi kita iiwan."

"Promise me.. please."

"Pangako Jongin, hinding hindi kita iiwan." Kyungsoo says, sealing her promise with a kiss on the top of his head.

At ilang minuto pa, tuluyan na ngang nakatulog si Jongin sa mainit na yakap ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, yakap kung saan sigurado si Jongin na ligtas siya.

Pagod ang katawan at utak ni Kyungsoo, pero nahihirap na siyang makatulog. Nilayuan na siya ng antok or dahil siguro nais niyang siguraduhin na makakatulog ng maayos si Jongin kahit ngayong gabi lamang kaya pinili ng diwa niyang maging gising.

Naghihilik na si Jongin at maingat na kumawala si Kyungsoo sa pagkakayakap ng lalaki.

Baka masolusyunan ng mainit na shower ang antok nito. Naghubad si Kyungsoo ng damit pagkapasok ng banyo, her hair tied up in a bun bago nag step under the showers.

Maligamgam ang tubig, sakto ang init at hindi malamig. Tama lang ang temperatura ng humahagod sa kanyang balat.

"Baby, you left.." Kyungsoo nearly flinches ng marinig ang boses ni Jongin sa kanyang likuran nagdududa pa kung guni guni lang nito ang narinig or baka nasa likuran lang niya ang lalaki pero agad na nasagutan ang kanyang mga katanungan ng maramdaman ang mainit na labi ni Jongin sa kanyang leeg.

Ang kanyang makapal na labi, sa maputi at makinis na balat ni Kyungsoo.

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo didn't stopped the man at sa halip she craned her neck a little more, offering him more of her skin, making it easier for the man.

At ang isang patak ng halik sa kanyang leeg ay nasundan pa ng isa, ng isa pa, ng isa ulit hanggang sa tuluyang nalunod na si Kyungsoo sa init nito, sa malikot niyang kamay na naglalakbay sa bawat sulok ng kanyang katawan.

From her waist, paakyat sa kanyang dibdib, but not really touching her breast.. Jongin is just.. teasing, testing the waters kung safe ba itong lakbayin.

Every touch feels good against her skin at sa bawat pagpatak ng halik ni Jongin sa balat niya does something inside her. Kyungsoo tilts her head at sinakop na ni Jongin ang mga labi niya. They kiss urgently, aggressively and isang ungol ang kumawala sa labi ni Kyungsoo when Jongin finally takes over her breasts, massaging her glands with his hands, flicking each nubs.

Unti-unti na ding nawawala sa tamang wisyo si Kyungsoo, sinasakop na ng libog ng katawan. She turns around without breaking the kiss at niyakap na si Jongin, pressing her own naked body against his clothed built.

"Bed?" Jongin asks sa gitna ng halikan.

His voice hinting not any plan of stopping whatever they are doing, he sounds like asking for her permission for them to do something more. And Kyungsoo is more than willing.

Umiling si Kyungsoo at tinulak si Jongin until he's seated sa toilet bowl. Kyungsoo smiled shyly as they locked gazes.

"Kyungsoo.." Bulong ni Jongin, pulling the naked woman to his lap until she's straddling him.

"We dont need this.. I think." Kyungsoo blushes habang hinuhubad ang boxers ni Jongin at lalong namula ito ng makita ang galit na tite ng kliyente. She licked her lips na tila uhaw at gutom sa nakikita.

"Hmmm. You sure we're doing it here?" Kinain na din yata ng libog ang katawan ni Jongin, bawat kirot dulot ng pasa at sugat nakalimutan na.

Kyungsoo nods, kissing Jongin again.

Without condom, lubricant or any preparation, Kyungsoo impaled herself with Jongin's aching dick.

And everytime she lowers herself, the more it hurts, pakiramdam niya nahahati ang kanyang katawan into two. It hurts in a good way though knowing na kay Jongin niya isusuko ang iniingatan.

Kyungsoo stopped moving ng hindi na makayanan ang sakit, Jongin held her waist and gently massaged her lower back, helping her ease the pain.

"Soo.. we could just stop if it hurt." Jongin asks, worried stares thrown to the blushing woman. Umiling si Kyungsoo at itinago ang mukha sa leeg ni Jongin and slowly, she lowered herself until his entire dick ay nasa loob na ni Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo's tightness almost made Jongin cum. She bit his shoulder, muffling the cries kasi nasasaktan si Kyungsoo at ipinagpatuloy lang ni Jongin ang pag massage ng lower back nito, pinipigil ang sariling mag thrust despite of her tightness.

After a while, medyo nag relax na ang muscles ni Kyungsoo and Jongin slightly pushed her, making her sit straight at napatingin sa mga parte ng katawan nilang kumukonekta sa kanila.

He saw drops of blood dripping at bigla siyang nag chicken out.

"Soo, please.. i dont want to force you into something you dont want.." Malambing ang boses ni Jongin as he tucks her hair behind her ears.

Umiling si Kyungsoo bilang tugon, pinilit ding ngumiti para maitago ang sakit na nadarama.

"You're not forcing me Jongin, gusto ko din to.." sagot niya before bouncing on his lap.

Her momevement earns a sensual moan from the two of them. Jongin, to muffle his moans, he latches his lips sa malusog na dibdib ni Kyungsoo, sucking it harshly habang patuloy lang sa pag bounce si Kyungsoo.

Mahina, mabagal at maingat na nag bounce lang si Kyungsoo, pero ng humahabol na ang sarap sa kanilang pagtatalik, her movements turns rougher, quicker and more aggressive.

Feeling her climax, Kyungsoo cupped Jongin’s face, pulling him from her breast bago niya halikan ang mapupulang labi ng lalaki.

“Kyungsoo.. You feel so fucking good..” Jongin says, pinipigil ang sariling salubungin ang bawat bounce ni Kyungsoo at hinayaan ang dalaga na sakyan siya.

Ilang sandali pa ay tuluyan ng narating ni Kyungsoo ang rurok, napayakap ito kay Jongin dahil nanghihina ang katawan sa pagod and he could have pull out and lay her back sa kama, subalit nakalimutan na nito ang pagiging gentleman dahil libog na libog na din si Jongin at hindi pa nilalabasan.

"It’s going to hurt but it’s going to be worth it baby.. hold on." he whispers kay Kyungsoo na hindi pa nakarecover sa sariling orgasm bago tuluyang nag thrust pataas si Jongin.

"Fuck Fuck! Aaaah!" Iyak ni Kyungsoo, her nails digging sa likuran ni Jongin sa sarap ng pag bawat paghagod nito.

"Close close baby.." Jongin moans out at lalong binilisan ang pag thrust until na tuluyan na itong sumabog kay Kyungsoo.

Their lips found their way into each other again habang sinusubukan nilang ikalma ang sarili from their own orgasm.

Jongin did not pull out, indulging the tightness wrapped around his dick. Mata nakatutok sa namumulang pisngi ni Kyungsoo, ang ganda niya. Ang ganda ganda.

"Tired?" Tanong ni Jongin at hinawi ang ngayong magulong buhok ng dalaga.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at kinarga ito ni Jongin pabalik sa kama para makapagpahinga na sila.

\--

Ang hapdi sa pagitan ng kanyang hita ang gumising kay Kyungsoo, she groans at akmang hahawakan ang sariling hita subalit the restraint on her body brought her to consciousness. She peeks an eye at nagulat ng makita ang panga ni Jongin ang bumungad sa kanya.

Tuluyan na nga siyang nagising, realizing na ang yakap ni Jongin is what restrains her body to move freely. Hindi lang yun, nakayakap din ito pabalik kay Jongin.

_“Fuck! Tangina Kyungsoo, gago!”_ Sigaw niya sa kanyang utak ng makitang nakahubad si Jongin, pati na rin siya ay walang saplot at mabilis niyang naalala ang lahat ng pangyayari that lead them sa ganitong posisyon.

Siya pala tong malandi na nag-udyok kay Jongin na magsex sila, si Jongin ang unang nanghalik at siya naman si gaga, ang virgin na mabilis bumigay at tumulak kay Jongin sa toilet bowl at sinakyan niya. She gasps in realization na siya pala ang literal na sumakay kay Jongin.

Nagpanic na siya mentally, what now? Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin at the moment, ano ang next move?

“Let’s sleep some more baby..” Ungol ni Jongin bigla, hugging her tight enough para hindi makawala si Kyungsoo.

She bit her lower lips, mainit man pero kumportable si Kyungsoo sa loob ng mga yakap ni Jongin.

_‘Ah, cuddly type malamang si Jongin after sex.’_

_‘Nice.’_

_‘Haaaaaaaaaaaa?’_

Malakas na umiling si Kyungsoo para mawala na ang kung ano anong inappropriate thoughts na pumapasok sa utak niya. Pero yung puso at ang utak niya ay nagdedebate na naman.

Weirdly, a good kind of weird, says that nagugustuhan ni Kyungsoo ang mga yakap, ang mga halik _\- oo na,_ ang lahat ng nangyari sa kanila kagabi at ngayon din, the sex, the cuddle! Lahat ng iyon ay gusto niya!

Pero somehow, her heart is hesitant, _afraid._

“Ayaw mo na matulog?” Nakapikit padin si Jongin pero batid ni Kyungsoo na gising na ito pagkatapos siyang halikan sa noo.

“H-hindi na ako inaantok.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo, ramdam ang pag-init ng kanyang mukha. Hindi man nakikita ni Jongin ang mukha nitong nangangamatis probably, nahiya si Kyungsoo at itinago ang mukha nito sa dibdib ng lalaki.

“Hmmm. Okay. Idlip lang ako.” Paalam ni Jongin bago halikan muli sa ulo ang dalaga.

Hinayaan ni Kyungsoo na magpahinga ang kliyente, batid ang pagod nito dahil sa pinaghalong hangover at sakit ng bugbog saradong katawan, sinamahan pa ng paglalandi ni Kyungsoo kagabi kaya siguradong worn out ito.

Maingat na niluwagan ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin sa bewang niya, he whines sleepily kaya mahigpit na hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang palad ni Jongin, intertwining their fingers together, filling the gaps in between fingers. Naramdaman ni Jongin ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo kaya he brought their clasped hands to his lips, kissing the knuckles.

“Tulog ka na..” Bulong ni Kyungsoo, isang kamay nasa buhok na ni Jongin, her touch lulling him to sleep.

Isang malapad na ngiti ang namuo sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo ng marinig ang mahihinang tunog ng paghilik ni Jongin, kamay nila magkahawak parin.

Subalit hindi nagtagal ang ngiti at napalitan ng isang mahabang pag nguso ni Kyungsoo ng madaanan ng paningin ang ilang kulay pula sa balikat ni Jongin.

Her heart once again breaks dahil none of this Jongin deserves. Nasasaktan si Kyungsoo para sa sitwasyon ni Jongin, ano ba ang pagkakamali niya sa nakaraang buhay nito for him to deserve this? Kung kasalanan ang maging anak ng isang Senator Do, edi sana naging anak nalang si Jongin ng kapitbahay nilang snatcher.

_Kidding aside,_ Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo just wished na sana sa isang tunay na masayang pamilya si Jongin. Sa isang pamilya na kahit wala mang unlimited bank account pero mayaman naman ng pagmamahalan at pag-aaruga para sa isa’t isa. Isang pamilya na matatawag ni Jongin na bahay.

Kasi _happiness_ is what Jongin truly deserves.

Binilang ni Kyungsoo ang mga namuong pasa sa mukha pababa sa dibdib ni Jongin, _isa, dalawa, tatlo, apat.._ Napahinto na si Kyungsoo at napaiyak na lamang.

_Isa, dalawa, tatlo, apat, lima, anim, pito, walo…_ doble ang luhang tumulong luha galing sa mata ni Kyungsoo, nalulungkot ang puso sa kalagayan ni Jongin.

Kaya naman she leans kay Jongin at isa isang pinatakan ng halik ang bawat pasa na nagkalat sa kanyang dibdib, leeg at mukha.

Halik sa balikat.

Isang halik sa dibdib.

Another one sa panga ni Jongin.

At isa sa muli sa kanyang pisngi.

At ng halikan niya ang gilid ng labi ni Jongin kung saan merong isang malaking pasa, the man tilts his head, capturing her lips. Mabilis na tumugon si Kyungsoo kahit nagulat man at nagising ang lalaki.

He lets go of their hands only to cup her face, deepening the kiss pero hindi nagtagal, ng maramdaman ang likidong nasa pisngi ng dalaga, Jongin breaks the lip lock only to look at her.

“S-soo? Nasaktan ba kita? Bakit ka umiiyak? Hey?” Tanong ni Jongin na naalarma, sa bawat pag tulo ng malungkot na luha ni Kyungsoo nakabantay ang kanyang hinlalaki, handang pumunas sa bawat likidong pumapatak.

Umiling si Kyungsoo at humagulgol sa dibdib ni Jongin.

“Soo? Hoy. Mag usap tayo please? Tungkol ba to sa kagabi? Masakit parin ba?” Actually nakalimutan na ni Kyungsoo ang sakit sa gitna ng kanyang hita, ngayon, nanaig ang sakit sa dibdib niya.

“Ang unfair naman kasi Jongin! Hindi mo naman deserve ng lahat ng to! Nakakainis eh! Bakit ka pa kasi uminom inom ha!” Pasigaw na iyak ni Kyungsoo. Kung kagabi ay naging matatag siya ngayon ay tuluyan na itong nag break down. Kasi ang unfair? Sobrang unfair ng mundo kay Jongin Kim.

Jongin laughs, trying to catch her hand na pinapalo siya sa dibdib, masakit kasi at natatamaan ang fresh niyang pasa.

“Oh wag na iyak ang baby. Okay na ako. Andito ka na..” He says to console her pero walang epekto at lalong umiyak si Kyungsoo.

“Nakakainis ka Jongin! Kapag uminom ka next time dalhin mo nalang ako ng mabantayan kita! Alam mo ba kung gaano ako nag alala kagabi ha? Nakakainis ka!” Litaniya pa ni Kyungsoo at napangiti lang lalo si Jongin, fully knowing na concern sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

Fake pretend lang dapat diba? Pero papanong umabot sila sa ganito?

And it hits him.

“Wag ka ng umiyak, ligo ka na at dalawin natin si Kyungjoo.. Sa Lunes na daw ang operasyon niya sabi ni Sehun.” Tumahan si Kyungsoo at kahit namamaga pa ang mata dahil sa pag-iyak napatingin ito kay Jongin.

Without a word, without hesitations, Jongin leans down and once again captured her lips with his. Ang lambot, ang sarap ng pakiramdam sa tuwing nagdadampi ang kanilang mga labi.

Lalo na at sigurado si Jongin na mahal na niya.

“Ligo ka na? O sabay tayo?” Malokong nag wiggle si Jongin ng kanyang mga kilay and Kyungsoo groans.

“Nakakainis ka!” She whines, slapping his bruise free bicep lightly.

\--

“Ate sino po siya?” Tanong ni Kyungjoo ng makita ang unfamiliar na mukha sa tabi ng kanyang nag-iisang ate.

“Si Kuya Jongin to.. Kaibigan ni ate.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo at hindi nakita na pinandilatan siya ni Jongin.

Excuse me naman kasi? Nagsesex na at may pacheesy na cuddle session at pa holding hands habang naglalakad pero friends lang? _Friends!_

_Saan pwede mag rally?_

“How are you feeling?” Malambing ang boses ni Kyungsoo habang chineck ang temperature ni Kyungjoo, si Jongin nasa kabilang side ng bed at inilapag ang dalang prutas para sa pasyente.

“I’m okay!” Kyungjoo beams, ayaw mag worry ang ate nito.

“Hmm? Good.” Napangiti si Kyungsoo. “Dinalhan pala kita ng mangosteen tsaka grapes. Diba favorite mo yun?” Ngumuso ang bata.

“Ayoko ate..” Nagmamatyag lang sa gilid si Jongin, pero ang kamay occupied na ng prutas para if ever gustong kumain ng bata ay ready siya. If he wants Kyungsoo, dapat maimpress niya ang nag-iisa at pinakamamahal na kapatid nito.

“Diba sabi ni Tita Doc you have to eat? Kahit ilang kagat lang please?” Nguso ni Kyungsoo and Jongin, Jongin really wanted to protest kasi ang cute ng nguso pero nakuha pang I decline ni Kyungjoo! Life is so unfair! Tama si Kyungsoo!

Kung kay Jongin ngumuso si Kyungsoo eh malamang isang nguya lang ubos na ang mga prutas, with free kiss pa!

“Ayaw.” Ngumuso din ang bata at nahiga, pumikit.

“Kyungjoo.. sige naman na.” Umiling lang ang bata and Kyungsoo looks dejected.

“Ako na bahala.” Sabi ni Jongin sa dalaga, ang kanyang mga kamay ay nasa magkabilang panga na ni Kyungsoo.

Bumuntong hininga ang dalaga at ngumuso kay Jongin. Pahirapan palagi sa pagkain tong bata. Subalit kailangan niya ng malakas na resistensya para sa nalalapit na operasyon niya.

“Ako nalang, matigas ulo ni Kyungjoo kapag pagkain ang pinag uusapan eh.” Umiling si Jongin bago panggigilan ang ilong ni Kyungsoo at pinisil.

“Parehas kayong matigas ang ulo. Dali na, let me give it a try.” Kyungsoo caved in at nagparaya, tumayo siya at naupo si Jongin sa kanyang inupuan. “Wow Soo, ang sarap talaga ng Mangosteen. Ang tamis!” Pagpaparinig ni Jongin habang kumakain ng isang prutas. Walang tunog na tumawa si Kyungsoo kasi mukhang baliw si Jongin.

Mukhang baliw subalit mabilis na umepekto ng nilingon siya ng pasyente. Kyungsoo raises a brow, magpapaturo siya ng diskarte from Jongin one day.

“Ang sarap! Tikman mo to Soo!” Jongin says childishly at sinubuan pa si Kyungsoo.

“Saraaaap! High five!” Nag high five ang dalawa at dineadma si Kyungjoo na nakatingin sa kanila.

Susubuan pa sana ulit ni Jongin ang dalaga ng may kumatok sa pintuan at pumasok ang isang babaeng nurse.

She checked on Kyungjoo at wala pang limang minuto ay natapos ang check up niya sa pasyente. Kyungsoo thanked her but she requested for Kyungsoo na pumunta sa clinic ng Doctor ni Kyungjoo para mapag usapan nila ang nalalapit na operasyon.

Kyungsoo excused herself at sinigurado naman siya ni Jongin na siya ang bahala magpakain sa bata. Ng magsara ang pintuan at naiwan ang dalawang lalaki sa buhay ni Kyungsoo, Jongin moved his chair closer sa bata.

“Kakain ka na? Kahit isang piraso lang.” Nakatingin ang bata sa hawak niyang bilog na prutas, nagdadalawang isip and Jongin knew na konting pamimilit lang ay bibigay din ang bata. “Kyungjoo, pwede ko bang pakasalan ang ate mo?” Mabilis na lumipat ang mata ng bata from Jongin’s hands patungo sa mata nito.

Labintatlong taon lang ang bata at buong buhay niya ay nakatira ito sa hospital subalit naintindihan niya ang ibig sabihin ni Jongin.

“Boyfriend ka ni ate?” _Fake_ boyfriend to be exact but the kid doesn’t have to know. It’s for the adults to sort out.

“Oo. At gusto kong maging asawa ang ate mo.. Pero sikreto na muna ha? Para masurprise ko si ate mo kapag nagpropose na ako sa kanya.” The kid blinks, still doubtful.

“Mahal mo ang ate ko?” Tanong ni Kyungjoo.

Binigyan siya ng isang tango ni Jongin, kasabay ang isang napaka tamis na ngiti. Kasi _oo_ , mahal na niya eh.

“Sobra. Kaya heto, magpakalakas ka, para kapag ikinasal kami ni Kyungoo ikaw ang maghahatid sa kanya sa altar. Gusto mo ba yun?” Napa isip saglit ang bata bago nag break into a wide smile ang kanyang labi.

“Gusto ko po!” He beams at siya pa ang nanghingi ng mangosteen kay Jongin.

Hours later.

“Bakit Soo? Pogi ba ko?” Nakatingin man diretso sa kalsada ang mata ni Jongin pero nahahagip naman ng mata nito ang nagtatakang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Ihahatid na ni Jongin pauwi si Kyungsoo habang siya ay babalik pa ng eskwelahan, may night class pa siya sa law school. Madami na siyang absent at kahit his parents forced him to take up this course, Jongin had managed to love Law after a year.

“Kapal mo naman!” Jongin laughs, inabot ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan ang likod ng palad niya.

“Weh, gwapong gwapo ka siguro sakin, kita mo hindi maialis ang tingin mo sa pogi kong mukha?” Panunukso lang ni Jongin at umungol si Kyungsoo kasi nakakainis.

“Hoy di naman yun, nagtataka lang ako kung paano mo nauto ang kapatid ko, first time niya kasing kumain ng halos isang kilong prutas. Tinakot mo siya no?” She asks, jokingly, _yung last part._

“Wala, sabi ko lang popogi siya tulad ko kapag kumain siya ng madaming prutas!” Kyungsoo huffs, naiinis dahil hindi nakakatanggap ng isang seryosong tanong.

Biglang tumahimik si Kyungsoo at ng naabutan sila ng red light, Jongin glances at her. Nakatingin lang sa kalsada si Kyungsoo, dalawang braso nasa dibdib nito, nakanguso at magkasalubong ang kilay.

_65 seconds._

Dahan dahang kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ng dalaga at hinalikan ito.

“Nagtampo agad? Huy..” Paglalambing niya. He’s not the type na maglambing ha pero for Kyungsoo, he’s more than willing na lambingin ito. “Eeeeh, tampururot ka din pala Soo?” Panunukso ni Jongin.

“Nakakainis eh, nagtatanong lang naman ako pero hindi ako mabigyan ng maayos na sagot.” Jongin laughs, loudly at nairita si Kyungsoo.

“That’s no big deal naman kasi, masyado mo lang sineryoso. Huy, ngiti na ulit.”

_38 seconds._

Lalong humaba ang nguso ni Kyungsoo kaya Jongin squeezed her glued lips.

“Aray!” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo, hinampas pa sa dibdib si Jongin.

“Sorry na.. mamaya sa bahay, babawi ako. Ako naman ang bahala sayo.” Her mouth opens at sumara muli, walang salita o kahit anong tunog na lumabas, tapos umiling lang.

Kunwari naiinis when in fact, nahihiya lang si Kyungsoo sa ipinakitang kapokpokan kagabi.

\--

“Kyungsoo.. Let’s talk.” Ang nakakatakot na senador ang nag welcome kay Kyungsoo pagkapasok niya ng bahay, hanggang gate lang siya hinatid ni Jongin dahil baka ma-late ito sa klase niya.

“Good evening po. Dumiretso po si Jongin ng school, baka po ma late siya ng uwi.” She says, hindi ipinapakita ang kaba niya sa senador.

“Take a seat..” He commands her at nag comply si Kyungsoo by taking a seat across him. “I know that Jongin paid you and I made a deal with him kahit alam kong I’ll still win.” The senator slides a brown envelope patungo kay Kyungsoo.

Curious, she took it at binuksan.

Ngumisi ang senador ng makita ang pinaghalong gulat at takot na expression ni Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo on the other hand ay nanginginig na, nandoon ang galit na nadarama para sa walang pusong senador pero nanaig parin ang takot sa pwedeng gawin nito sa kapatid niya.

“Iwan mo si Jongin, wag ka ng magpakita pa kahit kailan. Tutal itutuloy parin ng pamilya naming ang kasal niya with Krystal.” Lalo lang nanggigil sa galit si Kyungsoo. Nais niyang sumagot, nais niyang magmakaawa para sa freedom ni Jongin pero natatakot siya sa magiging kapalit nito.

“Kung nagdadalawang isip ka pa, nais kong ipaalam sayo Ms. Do na pwede kong ipacancel ang nalalapit na procedure para sa kapatid mong nangangailangan ng operasyon.”

At tamang nag ring ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo.

Doctor ni Kyungjoo ang tumatawag kaya agad niya itong sinagot.

“Hello po..” Isang matalim na tingin ang ibinigay ni Kyungsoo sa matandang senador habang ang cellphone niya nasa tenga parin nito. Nakikinig sa kung ano mang sinasabi ng kausap niya sa kabilang linya. “Ako na po bahala. Salamat po talaga.”

“Nakapag decide ka na ba?”

Ayaw ni Kyungsoo ang mamili between Jongin at Kyungjoo. Lalo na at parehas niyang mahal ang dalawa. Subalit ang dami pang pangarap ni Kyungjoo sa buhay at bilang ate, wala na siyang hinangad kung hindi makita ang sariling kapatid na masaya habang tinatahak ang hagdanan paakyat sa kanyang mga pangarap.

Call her selfish or heartless pero she can never sacrifice her brother’s life para lang sa mga selfish gain niya.

“Sana hindi mo pagsisihan ang pagsabotahe sa buhay ng anak mo. Sana maging masaya ka na.”

Malungkot man, confuse at sabog ang utak ni Kyungsoo sa desisyong pinili hindi niya nakuhang umiyak sa harapan ni Mr. Kim, kahit gaano pa man niya ito pagsisihan hindi parin siya magpapakita ng weakness sa lalaking magpaparty pa yata kapag pumatak ang luha niya.

“Excuse me po.” Patuloy ni Kyungsoo bago lisanin ang salas, iwan ang senador upang bumalik sa kwarto na pinagsasaluhan nila ni Jongin.

Gusto niyang mag breakdown dahil sa desisyon. Nangako siya kay Jongin na hindi niya ito iiwan subalit heto siya, nag iimpake ng mga damit niya at iiwan sa ere ang lalaking gusto niyang alagaan pang hamambuhay.

Binilisan ni Kyungsoo ang pag iimpake, takot at baka mawala ang self control niya at baka magbago pa ang desisyon niya. Ilang minuto lang ay natapos din ang dalaga, naupo muna ito sa side ng kama ni Jongin kung saan ito palaging natutulog.

Trembling, her fingers touched his soft pillow.

“Paalam Jongin.”

Her eyes blurry with her tears at bago pa bumagsak ay pumikit siya, pinigilan ang pag tulo nito ngunit hindi nakita ang pag bagsak ng isang butil sa unan ni Jongin.

\--

Sehun is stressed out dahil sa lagay ng kanyang bestfriend, dalawang buwan ng walang balita si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at kahit sa hospital ay lumabas na ang magkapatid at kahit ang doctor ni Kyungjoo ay walang balita sa magkapatid.

In other words nawala na parang bula ang dalawa.

Lasing na naman si Jongin sa unit ni Sehun at ngayon ay nakahilata sa sahig. Ala una palang ng hapon at bangag, lango sa alak at sigarilyo na ang anak ng senador.

Paulit-ulit niyang tinatawag ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo at kapag walang sagot na natatanggap, hihikbi at hahagulgol ito na parang bata. Miss na niya.

So childish pero this is Jongin’s way of coping hindi man niya kaya ngayon pero sana sa susunod na araw mabawasan na ang sakit ng puso niya.

Masakit kay Sehun na makita ang kalagayan ng bestfriend kaya siya mismo ang nag hire ng isang private investigator at ipinahanap si Kyungsoo.

Palaging dead end, nagkakalead nga sila ng kinaroroonan ng magkapatid pero palaging wala silang nadadatnan.

Ngayon, for the first time, instead na address ang ibinigay ng P.I, ( _ ~~private investigator at hindi p*tangina)~~ _isang maliit na papel na may nakasulat na phone number ang iniabot kay Sehun.

Dalawang araw since nakuha niya ito subalit nagdadalawang isip kung tatawagan niya dahil baka katulad ng mga nagdaang araw ay dead end lang din ito.

Subalit ngayon, habang nakikinig sa masasakit na iyak ni Jongin, hawak ang papel at cellphone sa kabila, ready ng sumubok si Sehun.

He slowly types in the number and dialed it.

It is ringing.

Busy sa pagbabantay ng sari-sari store si Kyungsoo. Nag-aayos siya ng mga pinamiling stocks ng kanyang tiyahin ng biglang nag ring ang cellphone niya,

Numero lang ang nasa screen kaya sa pag-aakalang ito ang kumpanyang pinag applyan niya, mabilis niyang sinagot ang tawag.

“Hello po?” Casual na bungad niya.

Walang sumagot kaya Kyungsoo speaks again.

“Hello? Sino to?”

_“K-Kyungsoo Do.”_ Sagot ng pamilyar na boses ng lalaki sa kabilang linya. Sigurado siyang narinig na niya ito before pero hindi niya maalala kung sino ang nagmamay-ari nito.

Isa ba sa mga naging kliyente niya? _Posible._ Subalit bago ang numero niya.

“Ako nga. Sino to?”

_“Si Sehun to. Sehun Oh.”_ The man answers at parang pinagsukluban ng langit at lupa si Kyungsoo ng marinig ang mahinang boses ni Jongin sa kabilang linya. _“S-si Kyungsoo ko ba yan? Sehun pare akin na! Pakausap naman. Miss na miss ko na siya..”_ Pinigil ni Kyungsoo ang sarili na sabayan ang umiiyak na Jongin, sa halip kinagat nalang nito ang labi to distract herself at nakinig sa kabilang linya kasi.. Kagaya ni Jongin, miss na din niya ito. Miss na miss. _“Kyungsoo! Umuwi ka na! Kyungsoo! Hindi mo ba ako na miss? Hindi ba?”_

“J-jongin..” Dapat lumayo na si Kyungsoo, pero papano kapag ang tadhana na ang gumagawa ng paraan para bumalik siya? “Lasing ka na naman ba? Diba sabi ko wag ka ng umiinom.” Nanginginig ang boses niya, ang mga daliri niya habang kausap si Jongin na umiiyak.

Nais niyang hilahin ang lalaki, yakapin at sabihin na nandito na siya pero hanggang pag-uusap nalang sila ngayon.

_“Wala ka dito, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo..”_

Gustong mangako ni Kyungsoo, pero takot na kagaya ng napangako din niya noon ay maging isang pangakong napako ang magiging salita niya kaya she said something else.

“Jongin, for me, please wag ka ng umiyak. Nasasaktan ako kapag umiiyak ka.”

_“H-hindi na ako iiyak. Hindi na ako iinom Soo.. Wag ka na ding umiyak diyan. Please?”_ Napangiti si Kyungsoo kahit umiiyak, naiimagine niya si Jongin na nagpapahid ng luha. Miss na niya.

“Jongin.. Alagaan mo ang sarili mo ha? Gusto ko pag nagkita muli tayo ay healthy tsaka pogi ka parin.” Kalmado na ang puso ni Kyungsoo subalit nahihirapang patayin ang tawag. “Ayaw ko ng may pasa at sugat ka, pangit ka nun!”

_“Ikaw din ha! Kumain ka ng maayos tsaka wag ka na mag girlfriend for hire, hindi pa natatapos ang kontrata natin!”_ Natawa si Kyungsoo. Parang bata talaga minsan tong Jongin Kim na to. _“Tandaan mo yung Rule Number-“_

“4, No other fake boyfriends until the contract with you ends.”

_“Good.”_

Hindi man nagtagal ang pag-uusap ng dalawa sa cellphone, tila nabunutan naman ng tinik sa dibdib si Kyungsoo ng marinig muli ang boses ni Jongin.

Nakangiti siya ngayon habang nagbabantay ng sari-sari store, walang bumibili kaya ang utak niya nasa palitan parin nila ng conversation.

“Ate Soo..”

“Juju! Kanina ka pa ba gising? Nagugutom ka ba?” Inalalayan ni Kyungsoo ang kapatid at pinaupo ito sa monoblock chair niya, inikot niya din ang electric fan at itinutok ang kapatid ng hindi pagpawisan.

“Okay lang ako ate, mamaya na po ako kakain.”

“Sige, pag nagugutom ka sabihin mo lang kay ate ha?” Tumango ang bata at naupo lang ng maayos.

Nagkukwentuhan lang ang magkapatid sa tindahan, kumakain din ng ceasar salad na galing ng kapitbahay nilang si Baekhyun na ipinag luto si Kyungjoo ng healthy foods for him.

“Ate? Kelan po yung kasal?” Tanong ni Kyungjoo at nag meet ang kilay ng dalaga.

“Kaninong kasal?”

“Yung kasal po ninyo ni Kuya Jongin?” Napaubo si Kyungsoo ng mabilaukan ng kinakaing dahon ng lettuce.

Saan ba napupulot ng kapatid niya ang mga fake news na yan? Kasing fake news ng pretend relationship nila ng huling kliyente niya.

Bakas ang pagtataka sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Wala naman silang napag usapan about wedding ah? Napaisip muli si Kyungsoo if ever na may na-miss siyang topic with Jongin subalit she can’t juice anything kasi wala naman talaga.

“Sabi kasi ni Kuya Jongin love na love ka niya kaya papakasalan ka niya. Tapos ako daw maghahatid sayo sa altar kapag gumaling ako kaya dinamihan ko po ang kain ko.”

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang damdamin sa narinig, _iiyak ba siya sa tuwa or iiyak sa tuwa?_ Gago talaga yung Jongin na yun, daming alam. Mabuti pa kay Kyungjoo nasabi niyang mahal niya si Kyungsoo, eh siya? Palagi lang inaasar.

“Boto ka ba kay Kuya Jongin ha Ju?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Walang pagdadalawang isip na tumango si Kyungjoo.

“Mabait po si Kuya Jongin tsaka love ka niya, tsaka pogi din po kaya botong boto po ako sa kanya para sayo ate.” Ngisi ng bata.

Nakangising umiling si Kyungsoo.

Paano ba yan? Walang takas ang pagmamahalan nilang dalawa sa tadhana at pati si _kupido ay ship_ ang bida sa love story na ito.

Patuloy na sa pagmemeryenda ang dalawa ng biglang may itim na tinted car at may dalawang kasunod pa ang pumarada sa tapat ng sari sari store na binabantayan ni Kyungsoo.

Bagamat ay takot man ito, tumayo nalang si Kyungsoo ng biglang may lalaking naka suit na sumilip sa maliit na bintana ng sari sari store.

“Magandang araw miss, kayo po ba si Miss Kyungsoo Do?” Instinctively, Kyungsoo hugs his brother.

“Ako nga. Bakit?” Kinain niya lahat ng sariling takot at sumagot.

“Pwede ka bang sumama sa amin?”

\--

“HAHAHAHA! Mabuti nalang talaga at ang mga anak parin ang nagkatuluyan!” Tumawa si Mr. Kim habang nakikipag-usap sa ama ni Krystal.

Kasalukuyang nasa isang pribadong restaurant ang dalawang pamilya, naghahapunan at nag cecelebrate sa napagkasunduang kasalang gaganapin sa susunod na buwan.

Ayaw man ni Jongin sa plano ng daddy niya but the bastard had Sehun captured and Jongin can never risk his friend’s life.

“Ah, akala ko nga Jongin would never get back together with my lovely daughter.” Krystal smiled at her dad who is hugging her before turning to Jongin.

Jongin had never felt so disgusted. Minahal naman niya si Krystal pero that was long before she cheated on him.

“Do you still want that Caribbean cruise for our honeymoon love?” Tanong ni Krystal kay Jongin, at bago pa man tuluyang maabot ng dalaga ang kamay niya, Jongin retrieves his hand at aksidente nitong natapik ang baso ng tubig kaya natumba at nabasa siya.

“Excuse me..” Agad na tumayo si Jongin at walang salitang lumabas ng booth nila.

“That-“ Ready na siyang murahin ng sariling ama subalit mabilis itong pinigil ng nakangiting si Krystal.

“Ako na po tito..” Ngumiti ang matanda sa magandang dilag.

“Papa nalang anak.” Sabi ng senador sa magiging asawa ng anak niya. Ibinalik ni Krystal ang ngiti ng matanda.

“Papa, sige po susundan ko na si Jongin.”

Nagyoyosi si Jongin sa banyo ng mga lalaki ng walang hiyang sumugod si Krystal doon.

Sinamaan siya ni Jongin ng tingin bago nito patayin ang sigarilyo sa sahig at tsaka tumungo sa sink para maghugas ng kamay.

“Hi.” Sabi ni Krystal na siyang natutuwa sa engagement nila.

“I don’t love you anymore Krystal. At sa oras na makita at mabawi ko si Sehun wala ng kasalang magaganap pa.” Pananakot niya sa ex-girlfriend na mukhang hindi natinag ng masasakit na tingin ni Jongin.

Instead, Krystal, moved closer at pinaglaruan ang butones ng suot na polo ni Jongin.

“You sure? Well goodluck about that. Ang masasabi ko lang ay sa Caribbean ang magiging honeymoon natin..” Ngisi ni Krystal at si Jongin ay walang pag-aalinlangan na tinulak ang manglolokong ex girlfriend.

Babae man si Krystal subalit sa namuong galit kay Jongin nakalimutan na niyang respetuhin ito. Mali man pero mas mali na umastang maayos ang lahat kahit sobrang sira na.

“No, good luck sayo Krystal.” He tells her bago lisanin ang banyo at iwan ang dalagang kinamumuhian niya.

Pagkasarado ng pintuan, galit na niluwagan ni Jongin ang neck tie niya sabay kuha ng cellphone sa bulsa ng pantaloon niya.

“May balita?” Bulong ni Jongin sa cellphone niya.

_“Unfortunately wala pa boss..”_ Sagot ng nasa kabilang linya.

“Sige. Balitaan mo ako agad. Salamat.” Frustrated na si Jongin at the same time sobrang worried na ito para sa kalagayan ng bestfriend niya.

Imbes na bumalik sa dinner nila, si Jongin dumiretso na lamang sa kotse niya at mas piniling umuwi na lamang. Handa na siyang harapin ang magiging parusa o kahit na anong suntok ng ama pag uwi nito sa kanilang mansiyo na nagmistulang impyerno kay Jongin.

\--

Nakaupo ang senador sa kanyang opisina, nakikipag tawanan habang kausap ang kaibigang si Mr. Jung sa cellphone nito ng pumasok ang secretary niya.

“..Okay, ba-bye kumpadre.” Sabi nito sa kausap bago patayin ang tawag.

Agad siyang ni-notify ng sekretarya na may bisita ito at kahit walang ideya ang senador kung sino ang misteryosong bisita ay malugod parin niya itong tinanggap sa kanyang opisina.

Isang matangkad na lalaking naka suit at ang kanyang malaking tenga ang pumukaw sa attention ng senador. The man introduced himself as Chanyeol Park at naupo na ito.

Pagkaupo ay straight to the point na sinabi nito sa senador ang kanyang pakay.

“This case has one million pesos in cash.” Chanyeol Park says, pushing the suitcase sa mesa ng senador who laughs, kasi this is money ang pinag-uusapan nila. But somehow, he’s confused kung para saan ang salaping ino-offer sa kanya.

“A million pesos in cash..” The senador says, confused pero binuksan ang attaché case upang tingnan if the man is speaking the truth.

The money, the cash, it smells like money straight from the bank and they’re real. May isang milyong cash sa harapan niya para sa kalayaan ni Sehun.

But no, a million is nothing compared sa magiging kanya kapag manalo na ito bilang president. Ngumisi ang senador, isinara ang attaché case at itinulak ito pabalik sa lalaki.

“Kung ipinadala ka ng anak ko para tubusin ang bestfriend niya, just tell my son to stop trying. He has nothing to lose naman because he’s getting married to the woman he once loved.” Natatawang sabi ng senador, umiiling iling pa.

Hindi umimik si Chanyeol, naka poker face padin at walang emosyon ang mukha. Kinuha niya ang pera at inilapag sa kaharap na bakanteng upuan.

He smiled after at tumango in understanding, kung sa pag-aakala ng senador ay susuko na ang lalaki at doon siya nagkakamali.

Sa halip kinuha nito ang sariling cellphone at ito naman ang itinulak pabalik. Tumaas ang kilay ng senador at pinanood ang video na nagpe-play sa screen at mabilis niyang hinablot ito upang ihinto ang video subalit mas mabilis si Chanyeol ng naunahan niyang hablutin ang cellphone.

“Itong video na to kapalit ang kalayaan ni Sehun-“

“Deal. Sayo na si Sehun dahil wala naman akong pakinabang sa lalaking yun! Akin na yang video at ngayon din papauwiin ko na si Sehun.”

Ang tahimik na opisina ay biglang napuno ng halakhak ni Chanyeol, nakatingin ito sa takot at gulat na mukha ng senador.

“Sa tingin mo ba mananalo ka kapag nakita ng taong bayan ang katarantaduhan mo sa sarili mong anak?” Chanyeol laughs. “Si Sehun at Jongin ang kapalit ng videong ito.” The senator scoffs angrily.

“Who sent you here? Ang anak ko ba?” Ang pagtawa ni Chanyeol hindi na mapigilan pa.

“Deal?” He only asks dahil sigurado na siya na mananalo ito.

“No! Kailangan ko si-“

“Did I mention na ipo-post ko yung video bago matapos ang araw na kapag hindi ka pumayag sa gusto ko?” Sa galit ng senador ay malakas nitong sinipa ang paa ng sariling desk and curses.

“Just fucking tell me who sent you here?”

“Yes you’re correct. Someone sent me here for a little bargaining. But, it’s not your son. Ni hindi ko kilala ang anak mo.” Chanyeol says, clicking his tongue. “So senator? Do we have a deal?” Halatang frustrated na ang senador at sobrang torn sa desisyon niya. He’s trying not to show it pero ang panginginig ng kamay niya can’t conceal the fear, the anger.

“Akin na yang cellphone mo!” Tumawa si Chanyeol at pinakita sa senador ang pagbura ng mga videos ng pananakit niya sa sariling anak.

“Wow, that’s quick.” Iling ni Chanyeol at tumayo, inayos ang blazer ng suit nito at kinuha ang dalang attaché case. Nag bow ito at tumingin muli sa senador. “Oh, by the way senator, do you still want the power that you want? We can help you, my boss can. Here’s my card and give me a call. But, we want your son in return.” Chanyeol winks at the old man bago nito tuluyang nilisan ang opisina at iniwan ang senador na nanggagalaiti sa galit habang nakatingin sa card. _‘Park Seongsoo’_ , the youngest and most successful bachelor CEO sa bansa.

\--

Nakahiga lang si Jongin sa sariling malambot na kama, mata nakatingin lamang sa kisame at utak niya ay sobrang sabog, ang dami ng iniisip niya, si Sehun, ang kasal at lalo na si Kyungsoo. Miss na miss na niya ang mahal at hindi niya alam kung sino sa dalawa ang uunahin.

Kumawala ang hindi na mabilang na buntong hininga mula sa kanyang bunganga ng tumunog ang cellphone, kinapa niya ito at numero lang ang lumabas sa screen.

Thinking that it could be Sehun, mabilis niya itong sinagot.

“Hello? Sehun? Pare ikaw ba to?” He asks in anticipation.

“J-jongin..” Mabilis pa sa kidlat na napaupo si Jongin sa kanyang kama, ang puso ay mabilis na kumakarera.

“Kyungsoo..” Sagot niya sa kausap.

“Hi.”

\--

Bunga ng excitement, hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo at paikot ikot lang sa loob ng hotel room habang hinihintay si Jongin. Kinakagat nito ang sariling kuko, yakap ang sarili dahil sa lamig ng aircon ng biglang may kumatok.

Expecting that it is Jongin ay dali dali binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan at ilang segundo lang ay nahihirapan na itong makahinga dahil sa mahigpit na mga braso ni Jongin na nakapulupot sa kanyang katawan.

“I missed you..” Bulong ni Jongin sa kanya and Kyungsoo knows na magiging okay ang lahat dahil magkasama na sila.

“I’m sorry for leaving without a word. I’m sorry Jongin.” Humikbi si Kyungsoo but Jongin understands, hindi man niya alam ang katotohanan ng dahilan ng paglisan ni Kyungsoo, batid naman niya na ang ama nito ang may kasalanan. “Patawad Jongin..”

“Ssssh, wag ka ng umiyak Soo, wala yun. I am not mad. Mas magagalit ako kapag umiyak ka pa.” Jongin pulls the hug, cupping Kyungsoo’s face, he’s trying to catch her eyes at ng magtama ang kanilang mga paningin, Jongin gave her a soft smile, reassuring her na wala siyang dapat ihingi ng tawad. He smiles at her, softly, gently, lovingly. “Let’s not waste our time sa paghingi ng tawad, kasi Kyungsoo, I’m not mad at you.” Tumango si Kyungsoo kasabay ng pagtila ng kanyang mga luha.

Tila nagkakahiyaang teenagers ang dalawa habang magkatabing nakaupo sa kama after a couple of minutes.

Hindi makapagsalita si Jongin and would randomly glance at Kyungsoo.

“Akalain mo yun? Ni ayaw mo kong titigan before pero iniiyakan mo na?” Kyungsoo teases.

Nakakatawa kasi, kung anong tapang nilang ipaglaban ang isa’t isa ay tsaka naman sila naduwag na umamin sa tunay na nadarama.

Masyadong malakas ang feelings nila, that it doesn’t require a confession para maramdaman ng isat-isa.

“Hoy Kyungsoo ha! Bakit ka nang aatake!” Whine ni Jongin, making her giggle, masaya ang pagtawa ng dalaga kaya nawawala na ang mata niya. “Saya niya eh! Aminin mo at masaya ka kasi kasama mo na ako.” Patuloy ni Jongin na parang bata.

“Hmmm. Mas masaya ka yata baby..” Palaban si Kyungsoo. Hindi papatalo. “Ano masaya ka na?” She added, linking her arm sa braso ni Jongin.

Tahimik na umusog si Jongin para kumportable ang kanilang mga katawan, Kyungsoo too, scoot closer palapit kay Jongin at ipinatong ang ulo sa balikat nito.

Walang nagsalita, hinayaan ang katahimikan na maglaro sa loob ng kwarto kasama nila. Jongin would glance at her at paminsan minsan ay magtatama pa ang mga mata nila.

Sa dami ng nangyari, ngayon pa talaga nagkahiyaan, mga _pabebe!!!_

At ng magtagpo muli ang kanilang mga paningin, Jongin stole a quick peck sa ilong ni Kyungsoo. Nagblush silang pareho, akala mo virgin eh!

_~~Kainis, kastress tong malalandi. Tapusin na natin to.~~ _

“Kyungsoo, hindi ko alam kung paano nagsimula pero gusto kong malaman mo na..” Napahinto si Jongin at kinuha ang kamay nilang dalawa bago maingat niyang pinagtagpo ito, filling the gaps in between their fingers. It’s crazy how it fits perfectly. “That one day I woke up at mahal ka. Mahal mo din ba ako?”

_Finally!! Finally! Sa Wakas! Uwian na at may nagkabayag na!!_

“Sorry Jongin, pero mukhang hindi kita mahal that way.. kagaya ng pagmamahal mo sakin?” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

AY- NU DAW?

“H-Ha? H-hindi mo ko mahal?” Kinabahan si Jongin, umasa yata siya dahil sa pag assume na mahal din siya ng dalaga. He ignored kung paano unti unting nabibiyak ang puso niya. “Sorry Soo akala ko kasi-“ Kyungsoo rolls her eyes, hinawakan sa batok si Jongin and pulls his head lower until pinatahimik niya ang lalaki by sealing his lips.. with hers.

“Tanga, tingin mo ba nandito ako kung hindi kita mahal? Nasaan ang talino Attorney?” Nakuha pang manukso ni Kyungsoo sa gitna ng halikan nila at si Jongin parang batang ngumuso, whining with matching stomping ng paa sa sahig, akala mo baby na hindi binigyan ng chocolate.

Ang kamay ni Jongin ay dumulas patungo sa bewang ni Kyungsoo.

“Don’t scare me that way again!” Pagbabanta niya, mga labi patuloy lang sa pag sasayaw.

Kyungsoo giggled at lalong lumakas ang pagtawa niya ng bigla siyang inihiga ni Jongin, the law student hovering her.

“Mahal din kita Jongin.. Mahal na mahal.”

Masyado mang mahaba ang nangyari sa araw nila masaya parin sila sa loob ng kwarto at isang masayang ending ang nangyari at the end of the day.

Sabi nila, nakasulat na sa tadhana ang magiging takbo ng buhay ng tao. Pero may revisions, pwede nating I revise, ayusin ang mga kamalian at punan ang mga pagkukulang gamit ang sarili nating kakayahan at desisyon. Hindi man perpekto ang magiging resulta atleast walang regret na madarama.

Hindi man tama kung paano sila nagsimula, pero dahil pareho nilang matapang na hinarap ang laban, sa yakap at piling ng isa’t isa ang kanilang _tadhana._

**_< <= Rewind_ **

****

_“Miss Do, ako pala si Chanyeol Park at don’t worry. Safe na safe kayo.” The man in black suit comforted Kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila patungo sa naghihintay na sasakyan._

_Hindi man sigurado si Kyungsoo subalit wala namang takot at pangamba sa puso niya kaya mabilis siyang sumama sa lalaki._

_Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pintuan ng back seat and gave her a nod, gesturing her na pumasok na subalit lumingon muna si Kyungsoo sa loob ng sari-sari store, nakatingin si Kyungjoo sa kanya and she smiles at him bago tuluyang pumasok._

_Malakas na sumara ang pintuan ng kumportableng nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa loob, ang nagpakilalang si Chanyeol ay hindi na pumasok kaya ang tanging kasama niya ay ang unfamiliar na lalaki na mukhang mas matanda lang kay Kyungsoo ng limang taon._

_Nakatingin ito sa kanya, nakangiti at halos maluha na din._

_“Hi Kyungsoo, I’m Park Seongsoo.” Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa palad ng lalaki at nag aalinlangan kung kakamayan niya ito. “Pero Do Seongsoo ang tunay kong pangalan.”_

_Park Seongsoo doesn’t ring a bell, pero Do Seongsoo, the name isn’t a stranger sa pandinig ni Kyungsoo._

_Seongsoo._

_Kuya Seongsoo.._

_Do Seongsoo ang pangalan ng nakakatandang kapatid ni Kyungsoo na pinaampon ng kanyang mga magulang dahil may sakit ito at hindi nila kayang tustusan ang pampapagamot sa anak._

_Lumaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo, her tongue failing her._

_“Sorry Kyungsoo kung ngayon lang kita nakita, nahirapan akong hanapin kayo eh, lalo na at namatay pala sila nanay at tatay.”Umiiyak na ang lalaki dahil sa labis na tuwa kaya hinawakan niya ang kamay ng dalaga na ngayon ay umiiyak na din pala, mga luha patuloy sa pag-agos, mga luhang bunga ng saya at hindi ng lungkot._

_“Kuya Seongsoo?” Apat na taong gulang pa lamang si Kyungsoo noong pinaampon ang kuya niya subalit masyado silang close kaya lumipas man ang araw at naging taon, ang mga ala-ala ng kanyang kuya ay kahit kailan hindi lumisan sa kanyang ala-ala. “Kuya Seongsoo, salamat at okay ka na!” Iyak ni Kyungsoo at hindi napigilang yakusin ang kanyang kapatid._

_“Oo, ako nga to Kyungsoo, ako to. Pinapangako ko sayo at hindi na tayo magkakahiwalay, ako na ang bahala sayo, pag-aaralin kita, iuuwi kita sa aking bahay kapatid ko, magkasama na tayo at kahit kailan hindi na magkakahiwalay.” Umiiyak lang si Kyungsoo, puso ay binabaha ng saya at galak._

_At ng pakawalan siya ng kanyang kuya ay pinahid niya ang sariling luha._

_“Alam mo din bang may kapatid pa tayo kuya?” Hikbi niya. Seongsoo reaches a hand at ginulo ang buhok ng dalaga._

_“Alam ko syempre. At alam ko ding jumo-jowa ka na..” Pang-aasar ng kapatid nito ng maibsan ang pagda-drama nila._

_Napatawa lang si Kyungsoo ng malakas pero patuloy sa pagpahid ng sariling luha._

_“Pero complicated eh..”_

_“Kuya mo ako, walang complicated sakin at kung ano ang gusto ng kapatid ko, makukuha na niya.”_

WAKAS.


End file.
